


The Ex

by kassandra_divina_trevelyan



Series: The Andromeda Rewrites [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Precious cargo, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan
Summary: Esme and Reyes' budding friendship (and possibly something more) is thrown into question when a personal mission ends up in an encounter with Reyes' ex, Zia. Reyes and Esme must decide where they stand when the dust settles. Can a man of secrets like Reyes and a woman like Esme ever work when denials stand in the way of growing feelings?(Mostly canon-compliant with little divergences for more Reyes content)





	The Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @queen-among-writers  
Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Y9QFtVWHb0t6tjeCfkMLJ

The Ex

Returning from the fringes of the Kadaran badlands, Esme Ryder walked through the gate and waved at the warden, who blankly stared at her. Her companions of Jaal and Liam followed after her, talking about retiring to the Tempest for the evening when they observed Esme halt between the lift and the gate. Her face turned toward Tartarus, the club in the Kadaran slums and a frequent haunt of one Reyes Vidal. Esme bit down on her lip when she remembered Reyes' parting words to her during their last encounter about her not being a stranger. Lately, she had been thinking about him and decided to pay him a visit.

"Liam, Jaal, we're heading to Tartarus." Esme declared before veering toward the stairs leading to the second floor outside of the nightclub. Approaching the double doors, Esme could feel the hypnotic buzz of the bass through the thin walls and the faint trickles of noise patrons before she even opened the doors. Throwing the doors open, Esme strode through the din of the run-down, seedy bar and toward the back room where she knew Reyes would be. Configuring SAM, Esme opened the door with his bypass protocols and smirked when she spotted Reyes exactly where she suspected he would be—lounging on the couch in the red glow of the back room.

"Ryder, good to see you." Reyes greeted as he glanced up to see Esme walking into the private room, her two companions flanking her. One he hadn't met, an Angaran, seemed intrigued by his presence while the other he believed to be named Liam or something similar, a human, glowered at him from behind Esme. Reyes hardly flinched at the harmless glare shot in his direction as he focused instead on Esme, standing before him in her armor.

"You said I should come to you if I needed intel. Well, I could use some of your expertise. I want to establish an outpost on Kadara, but… I'm not quite sure how to." Esme disclosed and Reyes nodded, sitting up in his seat. He already knew why Esme turned to him because the parties in power would never give her the time of day or assistance. She trusted him and Reyes trusted her to help him if need be.

"Because of Sloane?" Reyes questioned, but he knew that was precisely why Esme sought his assistance and counsel on the matter. Unless she just enjoyed his company… In that case, he would gladly make time for Esme. After their last encounter where they solved the murders of Kadaran residents, Reyes felt oddly reluctant to watch Esme go. She was starting to grow on him. First, she intrigued him with her no-nonsense approach to Sloane and how she never cowed down. Then, her willingness to help made him endear to her more.

"She's made it pretty clear she hates the Initiative." Esme nodded and she looked at Reyes hopefully, waiting for him to give her some idea about where to start. Her gaining footholds on Kadara would be facilitated by Reyes' generosity if he decided to help.

"The woman knows how to hold a grudge." Reyes scoffed when thinking about Sloane's blatant hatred of the Pathfinder. He listened to the rumor mill frequently enough to hear important information like how Sloane felt threatened by Esme's presence on Kadara. He glanced at Esme, who seemed utterly motivated to complete her mission on Kadara and Reyes would help her. Perhaps he had a soft spot for the Pathfinder, or he knew she would be a trustworthy ally. Reyes leaned back with his arms draped over the couch. "My advice: gain favor with the 'little people.' Prove that the Initiative hasn't turned its back on them and Sloane will hang herself. Is there more I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually." Esme decided after some contemplation and glanced at her companions with a serious look. As much as she trusted her team, Esme would prefer some privacy to talk with Reyes. There was nothing the team needed to know. Esme questioned, "Jaal and Liam? Could you give Reyes and I some privacy please?" Liam seemed prepared to protest as he looked at Reyes smirking and staring at Esme with a look that made Liam's chest constrict. He watched Reyes' eyes roam over Esme with interest and he knew Reyes' type, wondering what Esme saw in this guy beside him being a sleazebag. Esme raised her brow as she waited for a reply.

"Of course, Pathfinder. Come now, Liam." Jaal agreed and place his hand on his compatriot's shoulder. Jaal understood and respected Esme's request for some privacy. He could see that the smuggler harbored no ill-intent toward the Pathfinder and therefore, she was in no danger. Liam sighed in resignation when he realized Jaal would drag him along with him.

"We'll be right outside," Liam informed and Esme was unsure if he directed that at her or Reyes. He glanced between the two of them and reluctantly followed Jaal out the door, scowling the whole time. Reyes heard Liam's veiled threat loud and clear, but he had no reason to fear it. Esme turned to Reyes as she listened to the door close behind Liam and Jaal, leaving her and the smuggler alone.

"You have me all alone, Ryder. So, what's on your mind?" Reyes questioned and gestured to the plenty of open couch space next to him on either side. Esme drifted over to his left side and accepted the spot that was close but not uncomfortably so.

"I was thinking about the exiles because of your advice. Did you play a big part in the mutiny on the Nexus?" Esme inquired of Reyes the question lingering in her mind when she returned to the Nexus after seeing how the exiles lived. They all believed in Sloane's lofty promises and thirst for control, leading to the mutiny that exiled them from their friends and family.

"I had nothing to do with that shit show." Reyes laughed, but there was some discomfort tinged in his tone while thinking about the mutiny. As an outsider to the whole fiasco, Reyes could see the wounds afflicted and how the exiles were suffering. He never liked Director Tann, but Sloane was not much better; both were influenced by power and control and willing to step over others to keep it.

"Then, why did you leave?" Esme followed up with another inquiry, not understanding why someone would willingly jump ship for the side that lost the greatest. Both sides suffered, but the Nexus considerably less than the exiles.

"The way Tann handled things didn't really inspire confidence. Decided that I could do better on my own. So I jumped ship with the rest of them. Ended up here." Reyes revealed and Esme understood what he meant. If she were honest, Tann is not one of her personal favorite people. There were too many questions regarding where his interests lied and the politics he played left Esme suspicious of what he wanted out of the Initiative's successes. However, she saw the way that the exiles (except those in Sloane's pocket) lived. Those not members of the Outcasts fought over the scraps while the Outcasts lived comfortably for a group of excommunicated exiles on a hostile planet.

"I see. How long have you worked for the Resistance?" Esme moved on from that topic since she never figured out what made a smuggler like Reyes join forces with an Angaran movement to provide information about the exiles. She guessed the typical motivators: money and information.

"A few months. When Sloane 'saved' Kadara Port from the kett, Evfra wanted eyes and ears on the ground. Figured people would be more loose-lipped around their own kind. He was right." Reyes explained and Esme nodded, seeing how the distrust of other aliens was not solely a Roekaar issue but rather a galaxy issue.

"I'd hardly call Sloane's rule on Kadara a save," Esme remarked with a scoff and Reyes chuckled at her thinly veiled, shady barb directed toward Sloane. He was a man who understood that results appealed to people and Esme was someone who delivered on her promises. She was a different breed from the leaders that rose to power in the open territory of Andromeda, which fascinated Reyes. Esme leaned closer to Reyes and turned her head to make eye contact with him beside her, "Speaking about the Resistance… your codename, 'Shena'—what's it mean?"

"It's the Angaran word for 'mouth'… I'm good with words." Reyes explained with some semblance of bashfulness in his voice, even though Esme could clearly pinpoint the innuendo dancing in those amber eyes of his. Esme stifled a giggle.

"Among other things?" Esme suggested with a smirk and Reyes stared at her with surprise and amusement mixed together in his eyes. She took him off-guard with that little addition and he chuckled at her forwardness, a trait he appreciated. Unlike anyone else he's ever known, Esme knew how to keep him on his toes around her and how to keep him thinking about her long after she left for another mission.

"Never had a complaint," Reyes replied and he gave Esme a crooked grin to seal the mental image she suggested with her cheeky comment. Esme nudged him with her shoulder and she couldn't help the small smile that worked onto her lips. She felt the faint warmth along her cheeks and she hoped the red glow of the room from the neon lights covered any color that might have appeared on her features. Knowing Reyes, it would supply him endless ammunition to tease her.

"Aren't you trouble, Vidal?" Esme whispered lowly and her comment made Reyes release a bark of genuine laughter. Esme brushed off her armor and rose onto her feet, casting a sidelong glance at Reyes. "Thanks for the help," Esme remarked sincerely and rose from the couch, heading for the door with some ideas on how to help the little people and some more information about the enigma known as Reyes Vidal. Suddenly remembering a favor he needed to ask, Reyes reached out toward Esme.

"Ryder, wait," Reyes called out to Esme, and she stopped to look at him, seeing him rise out of his seat. She turned back around and studied the scoundrel. "If you're not occupied, I could use your help. It would save me the trouble of looking for you later on."

"Should I go? You look like the type who enjoys the chase." Esme wondered aloud and she watched Reyes' eyes flash at her statement. So, he didn't want her to go? That made her smirk grow wider and she placed her hands on her hips, waiting for Reyes to answer.

"Looks can be deceiving. I'm too shy for that nonsense." Reyes denied in an exaggerated fashion and that response made Esme analyze him with a skeptical gaze. There was something Reyes wanted, she could sense it.

"Oh yeah, a real introvert." Esme snickered and rolled her eyes at Reyes' blatantly flirtatious lie; Reyes was the type who liked to be in control and chased, not to pursue another. Esme gestured for Reyes to continue, "So, what did you need me for?"

"A business rival, Zia Cordier, lifted cargo I was moving for a client." Reyes disclosed in a low tone as if he feared someone might overhear the private conversation in an empty room to Esme. Esme tilted her head to the side and she had no idea that smugglers would openly steal from each other. That was a seriously risky yet bold move on Zia's part.

"You want my help getting it back," Esme concluded from his minimal information and she raised a brow, waiting for Reyes to confirm her speculation. Reyes nodded slightly and Esme knew she was right.

"We worked so well together on the Roekaar job. I thought you'd be willing." Reyes shrugged and he glanced at Esme, hoping she would be willing. There was quite a payout riding on him getting the cargo back.

"How did this rival of yours get ahold of your cargo?" Esme questioned, curious about how Zia managed to pull off such a feat as to snatch cargo from under Reyes' nose.

"Her usual tactics: got my middle man drunk, then stole his ship," Reyes explained and Esme nearly choked on the air. Reyes seemed so casual about the way that his rival stole the cargo he was paid to transport and Esme detected a familiarity to his description of this. Some part of her guessed that Zia did this once or multiple times before. But to what extent did Reyes know Zia's tactics?

"Creative… Sounds like you know from experience." Esme mused and gave Reyes a knowing look that made him scoff at her and bristle. He rarely drank on the job because he took his responsibilities seriously. Now after the job was a different story.

"Please, I keep to a three drink maximum when I'm on a job." Reyes huffed indignantly at the idea Esme insinuated and she giggled. He waited for her response to his request in getting the cargo back and reminding Zia of who she was trifling with. Esme hardly had to think about it; she would help Reyes with this in exchange for his favors. That didn't mean she wouldn't mess with him a little bit.

"We cut the profits fifty/fifty." Esme negotiated with a coy grin flitting onto her lips and she trained her eyes on Reyes', watching him for a reaction. Reyes stared back at Esme and he was quite amused by her offer; she drove a hard bargain.

"Sixty/forty. Final offer." Reyes countered expertly and he watched as Esme tilted her head to the side, analyzed him for a couple of seconds, and felt a wave of triumph when her lips quirked up at the ends into a smile.

"Deal." Esme accepted with a smile and she grinned, knowing she convinced Reyes into splitting profits with her when she wasn't concerned about credits in the slightest. She earned plenty of credits through selling the salvage from her adventures to the merchants on the Nexus and other places.

"When she stops in Kadara, Zia drinks at Kralla's Song. We'll start there. See if Umi heard anything that could help us." Reyes declared and Esme knew she had time right then. She wanted to knock this favor out of the way before she made the final trek to find the last monolith. Dealing with resetting Kadara's vault was an enormous task and she felt up for a few, minor errands at the moment.

"Well, shall we head there now?" Esme questioned and Reyes stood up, liking Esme's drive to help him. The Pathfinder and the smuggler walked together out of the backroom and their presence nearly startled Liam and Jaal who waited nearby. Liam expected Esme to break off from Reyes to head over to them, but she signaled him and Jaal to follow her and Reyes without an explanation. Reyes and Esme walked ahead and exchanged rapid-fire conversations while her companions followed behind shrouded in silence.

"What is that smuggler up to?" Liam muttered to Jaal to keep from Esme overhearing, and Jaal merely shrugged. Personally, he didn't think the smuggler was up to anything as it seemed Esme was leading the way. The two companions quickened their pace to get closer to Esme and Reyes, speaking with animated voices and some laughter thrown in.

"I have to know: what is the craziest story you have from the job?" Esme queried eagerly after she shared some stories about her time before the Initiative and some tales about her crew since she met them that had Reyes actually laughing. Reyes contemplated Esme's question and a slew of stories came to mind for their harrowing events, but Reyes wanted to keep Esme guessing.

"This job is never dull. I have scars from some of my jobs and I could show you them sometime." Reyes suggested huskily, which caused Esme to suck in a breath. Oh, Esme was playing with fire for even contemplating such a proposal.

"Oh? Now, I might have to take you up on that offer." Esme admitted with a coy smile tugging at her lips once more. One thing about Reyes that Esme kept discovering: he could bring a smile to her lips without much effort. Reyes' eyes flickered over to her for a second and he grinned.

"I'd be happy to oblige." Reyes devilishly insisted while he and Esme walked into Kralla's Song. Esme glanced behind them to see Liam and Jaal awaiting her orders or some inkling of what was going on. Reyes noticed this and leaned over to Esme. "Meet me at the bar," Reyes remarked before sauntering off toward the bar. Esme shook her head at him and turned to her companions.

"Reyes and I will work the bartender for any information. We'll be quick." Esme instructed and she walked up to the bar, lingering behind Reyes for a second with a gleam in her eyes. She wet her lips discreetly and she leaned in slightly. "You look like you're waiting for someone." Esme purred, unable to help herself when presented the opportunity, and she couldn't see how Reyes' lips twitched into a smile, recalling those were the first words he spoke to her when meeting at the bar in Kralla's Song.

"That's my line." Reyes declared in mock offense and his eyes landed on Esme as she leaned on the bar next to him and gave him a playful look. She smirked at him and relished in the role reversal she flipped on Reyes. Glancing behind them, Esme established visuals of Jaal and Liam—who watched her. Liam still scowled and Jaal calculatedly studied her and Reyes from a distance with those intelligent eyes.

"Ugh… you want a drink or a room?" The bartender, Umi, questioned and that caught Reyes' and Esme's attention from their banter. Esme raised her brow at the last offer while she bit down on her tongue to keep from saying something inappropriate. Reyes tipped his head toward Umi at the comment.

"Information, actually." Reyes clarified and Umi crossed her arms over her chest; she should've known Reyes was here for information since that was his usual fare with the occasional exception of drinks for wooing the latest object of his affection.

"That'll cost you more than a round of drinks." Umi clicked her tongue expectantly and glanced at Reyes since he knew the drill when it came to requesting information from her. Reyes glanced at Esme through his peripheral vision and suavely rested his arm over her shoulders, giving her a pat.

"My friend's good for it." Reyes quickly declared and gestured at Esme, who gave an incredulous look to Reyes, but she would handle the cost this time. However, she would be collecting on that debt when she needed it at some later time.

"I'll expect a favor in return," Esme explained to Reyes, who ran his eyes up and down her form and bit down on the inside of his lip. Esme caught his wandering eyes and she fluttered her lashes at him, a silent gesture of how he owed her.

"You're one person I'll happily owe something." Reyes disclosed huskily to Esme and both Esme and Reyes turned back to Umi when they heard her groan. She didn't know what was worse: Reyes' insufferably flirty personality rearing its head or that the Pathfinder was encouraging him by flirting back.

"What do you want to know?" Umi questioned after she slid a drink to a patron across the bar, knowing she had limited time. Whatever Reyes and the Pathfinder wanted from her better be quick since she was busy.

"Zia Cordier. She been around recently?" Reyes inquired and Umi raised her brow fascinatedly since Reyes' present company might not like the avenue this conversation would be going down. She had seen Zia a few days ago and mulled over what possible business Reyes might have with Zia given their… history.

"You mean your ex? Yeah. She was here." Umi confirmed flatly while glancing over at Esme and Esme's posture stiffened at the new tidbit of information that Reyes casually forgot to mention over the fact that this Zia character was not just a rival, but also his ex. She swallowed back a snarky response in retaliation and calmly glanced over at Reyes. One look in Esme's eyes and Reyes felt a little on edge about the irritation laced in the depths of her bright green irises.

"Ex? As in girlfriend?" Esme questioned and her tone, deadly calm, set off all the warning flags in Reyes' mind. He hadn't expected Umi to bring it up as he considered the whole thing behind him and Esme's verbal response had him feeling off-kilter. He didn't know why though, just like he had no clue why Esme had such an influence over him.

"Girlfriend's such a strong word. We had drinks occasionally. So…" Reyes defended with an uncharacteristic nervousness that felt out of place for him to Esme. Maybe it was the scathing glare she leveled at Reyes' lame, dodgy response to her question or the idea that she would run into Reyes' ex, but Esme's opinion of this mission soured quickly. Sensing that Esme was not pleased, Reyes cleared his throat and turned to Umi. "She was here?"

"Yeah. Met with a Salarian. Shifty guy I'd never seen before. Maybe it was the Charlatan?" Umi speculated and at the mention of the Charlatan, Reyes perked up with some interest. Esme thought about the possible uses the Charlatan might want with a smuggler like Zia and it raised some questions about what was contained in the cargo.

"Anything's possible. You overhear their conversation?" Reyes directed the conversation back on track from speculation to concrete information, hoping Umi could provide a location for the sale of the cargo. That would be his best chance to intercept Zia and steal back the shipment.

"They were planning to meet somewhere at Spirit's Ledge," Umi remarked, leaning in to whisper to Reyes and Esme. Reyes knew exactly where Umi referred to since he knew that area of the badlands was common for other smugglers to exchange trades.

"Thanks, Umi," Reyes nodded respectfully and Umi shrugged.

"Whatever. You didn't hear it from me." Umi nonchalantly remarked before she walked across the bar to serve another customer, leaving Esme and Reyes alone to discuss their game plan. Reyes quickly formulated some leads he and Esme might consider following up on.

"If you check the meeting spot, I'll follow the Collective lead. Doubt Zia was meeting the Charlatan, but you never know." Reyes proposed, planning to divvy up the work between him and Esme when he turned and noticed her icy glare directed right at him.

"So, is this job about getting your cargo back or one-upping an ex?" Esme interrogated while still leaning against the counter of the bar. Her tone was cutting and flat with no trace of friendliness. Reyes nearly sighed; Esme was furious and him dodging the questions she lobbed at him wasn't helping.

"Why, Ryder, are you jealous?" Reyes jested, but Esme would not allow him to dodge another question because she would not waste her time to help him win a pissing contest with his ex. She had more important things to do if that were the case.

"Just answer the question." Esme's clipped response was sharp and exacting like the blade of a dagger creeping dangerously close. Reyes held up his hands and swallowed when he realized how the fact that Zia was his ex got underneath Esme's skin. There were times where omitting information came back to bit him in the ass and Reyes knew that this was one of those times.

"It's about the cargo," Reyes responded, letting out a nervous chuckle at Esme's suggestion. One-upping Zia was not the primary goal, but a guaranteed bonus. Reyes continued, "I'll work my contacts. Give me a call when you get to the meeting spot." Reyes decided and without giving any form of acknowledgment, Esme wordlessly walked off to the exit. Reyes grimaced at the palpable cold shoulder the Pathfinder sent his way with her eyes sending a bitter glare ahead. Jaal and Liam perked up when they noticed Esme approaching but quickly caught onto her hardened expression. Esme walked past them without a word and curtly crooked two fingers in a gesture to follow her. Jaal and Liam scampered after Esme, who was nearly out the doors of Kralla's Song and marching her way toward the lifts to the slums. Patrons of the marketplace dodged out of her way since no one wanted to get in the way of the Pathfinder, the source of Kadara's improving conditions and a rumored force to be reckoned with. By that point, Jaal and Liam were quite concerned about the exchange in Kralla's Song that left Esme fuming and refusing to speak to anyone.

"So, uh, what happened back there?" Liam questioned while he increased his pace to catch up with Esme while Jaal trailed only slightly behind. Esme said nothing in response and clenched her jaw while she approached the lifts to the slums. She punched in the necessary commands for the lift to descend into Kadara's slums and Esme impatiently leaped off the lift before it fully reached a complete stop, stalking toward the badlands where she could call the Nomad. She accessed her navpoint via SAM while walking into the starting boundaries of the badlands to gather the coordinates Umi provided. Entering the badlands for the second time that day, Esme marched over to the forward station and called the Nomad through the terminal attached to the station. When the Nomad arrived, Esme vaulted into the driver's seat and buckled herself in while she prepared to confront Zia.

Jaal and Liam barely slipped into their seats and grabbed their seat belts before Esme slammed on the gas, hard. The Nomad jolted forward—lifting off the ground from the velocity—and toward the location in Spirit's Ledge that Umi provided to her and Reyes while at Kralla's Song. She aggressively pressed forward deep into the badlands while driving over rocks and through enemy camps without any signs of stopping, which concerned Liam and Jaal. Esme's knuckles paled from how rough she crushed the steering wheel underneath her vice grip, and she replayed the conversation repeatedly in her mind. So, Zia was Reyes' ex? She couldn't believe that he 'conveniently' left out that crucial information that served as a potential motive. Reyes was a man-made of secrets, she knew that, but it still stung. She hardly realized that she approached the fork in the road that would lead her straight to Spirit's Ledge or down around a longer route to where she wanted to go since she quickly broke into the triple digits with her speed.

"Ummm Ryder, the navpoint says that the location is that way." Liam gestured out the window toward the pathway Esme passed between some rock formations that would lead to where Zia supposedly planned to meet her buyer. Esme kept her eyes trained on the road and Liam thought about speaking again when he heard her voice.

"I know. I need a couple moments to drive and clear my head." Esme snapped back and Liam backed off, sensing that she would appreciate some silence. Esme continued to drive along the unexplored roads for nearly ten additional minutes before she decided to circle back and reach the navpoint. Approaching the building, Esme parked the Nomad off to the side and she crept closer to the building. Opening the door, she saw Reyes inside and glancing around for the cargo, only to find the building devoid of the cargo they sought.

"It's empty." Reyes murmured in confusion and he glanced over at Esme, who appeared equally confused at first. She thought that they might have missed the exchange, but something in her gut told her that the set-up of this whole mission felt off. Esme swallowed and tapped Reyes on the shoulder.

"What if this was all just some elaborate trick to get you here?" Esme theorized since no other alternative made sense. She watched Reyes' expression cycle through several different emotions as he processed Esme's idea.

"You mean… there was never any cargo?" Reyes stammered and his brain scrambled to click all the pieces coming together to realize his mistake. He unintentionally led Esme into a trap. He planned on suggesting they leave when a feminine laugh he still painfully remembered abruptly rang out while the doors opened.

"Bravo! I knew you would figure it out eventually." A voice interrupted Esme and Reyes' conversation and Reyes' posture stiffened as a shadowy figure sauntered toward Esme and Reyes. Esme mimicked Reyes' defensive stance but held off on drawing her weapons.

"Zia," Reyes stated angrily and Esme studied Zia with a swift yet detailed examination. Esme took in her short, fire engine red pixie cut and the paleness of her skin before she nearly missed the next words out of Zia's mouth.

"You could never resist the big payout." Zia mused snarkily and she found herself pleased to see that Reyes hadn't changed. It made it much easier for her plan to unfurl accordingly.

"What can I say? I'm a greedy man." Reyes professed in his typical, nonchalant manner when someone insulted him. He would describe taunts like Zia's as an occupational hazard.

"That's why you don't have any friends; you're selfish." Zia taunted Reyes, hoping for a reaction from him. However, it was Esme who couldn't keep quiet any longer. She narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, physically interjected herself into the conversation. Zia's eyes flickered to Reyes' companion and assumed that she was the Pathfinder she heard about through rumors. She hardly seemed like the warrior people spoke of in awe and fear and Zia could see the anger rippling through the Pathfinder's movements.

"Keep running your mouth and you'll earn yourself a bitch slap," Esme growled, referencing the secret moniker her brother, Scott, bestowed upon her favorite weapon: an Asari-crafted, sword that packed some serious power. Her fingers twitched as she grasped the hilt of the sword, strapped onto her back. Zia focused on Esme after glancing at Reyes, smirking at her in a way that made Esme see red. She squared up her shoulders and hissed through her clenched jaw, "Reyes is a better man than you think."

"Oh, honey, you have no idea how wrong you are. But you will." Zia bemusedly cackled at Esme's fiery response to her. This woman, the Pathfinder, hardly knew Reyes compared to Zia's history with the smuggler. Esme suppressed a huff in her throat at Zia's threat directed at her. She planned to retort when she saw Reyes step forward.

"Leave her out of this," Reyes demanded with a growl directed at Zia. Esme was not her target; he was. Zia would refrain from threatening Esme because that would ensure things turned uglier than they were rapidly becoming. Reyes knew Zia harbored an ulterior motive and he played a significant role in it. Otherwise, she wouldn't have gone through the effort of the elaborate set-up. So, Zia should leave the business between him and her without dragging Esme into it. Zia noted Reyes' reaction and her grin grew wider.

"You must really like this one, Reyes." Zia chuckled, sensing that she stumbled upon a sensitive subject by mentioning the Pathfinder. One glance between the two and Zia knew Reyes held a soft spot for her and mutual attraction simmered in their interactions. Were they lovers? It didn't matter to Zia. She would be making sure Reyes suffered a staggering defeat and she would enjoy his loss immensely.

"Cut the shit! What's this all about?" Reyes hissed and it was time that he received some damn answers for all the cloak and dagger, secretive scheme to get him here.

"You've been taking all the good jobs in Kadara. It's gotten more than my attention." Zia proclaimed slyly and Reyes caught onto her inference that there were others involved who wanted him out of the picture. Reyes snarled, bearing his teeth at Zia.

"So, what? The local smuggling union got together and decided to take me down?" Reyes questioned with an incredulous scoff at the thought. This is what the whole set up was about? Zia and other smugglers were tired of Reyes landing the well-paying jobs and so they turned to assassination? Reyes knew he made enemies, but to kill competition was extreme even among smugglers.

"Something like that." Zia shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her gun, signaling to Esme that she should draw her weapons. Liam and Jaal followed that instinct and drew their various firearms. Reyes was the only one currently unarmed, but that would change soon enough.

"Shit!" Reyes cursed and Esme could sense where things were heading. They walked straight into an ambush orchestrated by Zia with the intent to kill Reyes. Things were about to get bloody.

"Move in!" Zia commanded, turning over her shoulder, and the sound of pounding boots thudding filled the empty building. Esme, Reyes, Jaal, and Liam all ducked behind the nearby crates for cover when a flurry of smugglers stormed into the room with weapons at the ready to eliminate Reyes. The smugglers released a few rounds of gunfire against the crates with the hopes of drawing Reyes or the others out for an easy kill.

Reyes glanced over at Esme and spotted a determined expression on her face, knowing an idea brewed in her mind. Esme's hand gripped the edge of the crate she and Reyes hid behind and launched herself on top of the container smoothly. She pulled out her pistol and shot the first smuggler who rushed out her point-blank in the throat without blinking. The smuggler clawed at his throat before dropping limply to the ground, making adrenaline explode throughout Esme's body. Esme darted off the crate, pivoted to the side, and unloaded a bullet into the head of a smuggler sneaking up on her right side. She spotted one coming on her left, but Reyes easily took them out with a quick headshot.

With ruthless efficiency, Esme set her sights on Zia and launched at her from across the room. She heard Jaal, Reyes, and Liam exchanging gunfire with the other smugglers—leaving her to handle Zia. Before Zia could raise her weapon, Esme exchanged her Talon pistol for her famed Asari sword and she was known for being a speed demon when melee was involved. Esme closed the gap between her and Zia before knocking Zia's gun out of her hands with the flat of her blade. With a redirection of her sword, Esme opened a staggering and troublingly deep gash along Zia's cheek. Blood seeped from the wound and Zia gasped, stumbling back and clutching at her cheek. However, no retaliation occurred as she stepped into the crossfire of Jaal's modified kett snipper and dropped to the ground. Esme stared at her with a sneer before turning away to see Liam and Reyes finishing the last of the smugglers, securing a victory for them and an escape with their lives to fight another day.

"I knew I wasn't popular, but I never thought the other smugglers would team up against me. Kind of flattering, actually." Reyes breathed out while he walked over to the door. He leaned against the wall and hid a wince from Esme, hoping she wouldn't notice that he cradled his ribs tenderly. One of the smugglers clocked him in the ribs with his weapon and bruised the area at least. He would patch himself up later.

"They might try again." Esme declared while staring around at all the bodies before turning to Reyes, who stood fully up. His amber eyes glittered with something that Esme couldn't quite place and a small smile touched his lips but quickly disappeared.

"You're worried about me?" Reyes questioned in the middle of an amused laugh when Esme scowled at him with mild annoyance. She was worried about his safety and Reyes was too busy finding her concern hilarious.

"Reyes…" Esme firmly chided for his lack of personal concern about another attempt on his life. Esme's heartbeat quickened at the thought of another ambush and she worried what would happen if she wasn't there. The idea of Reyes gone made Esme's stomach churn in a violent manner, and she shoved the idea out of her mind.

"Relax. I know they're coming now. They won't get the jump on me." Reyes assured Esme and he sighed when looking at all the dead bodies scattered across the compound. The carnage before him stemmed over greed and a desire for credits that didn't exist. "All that effort and no credits to show for it."

"Not everything has to be about credits," Esme commented and Reyes found his throat dry at her tone. A small part of him knew that Esme was right; she often was. It was funny how easily Reyes would swallow his pride and admit his wrongs when it came to Esme Ryder.

"That's true." Reyes conceded and he found himself staring at Esme. He owed her many things: an apology for dragging her into this mess, a favor for the information, and most of all… his gratitude. When she stood up for him to Zia, Reyes felt his heart lurch in shock. The way she leaped to his defense and readied herself to scuffle with Zia made Esme settle into a league of people that Reyes knew were too good for him, a group of only one. He cleared his throat, "What you said back there… about me being a better man. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Esme responded softly, a small part of her wanting to tell Reyes that he never had to thank her for defending what good she saw in him. Esme could tell Reyes leaned on the opinions others formed about him and utilized them. People saw him as a scoundrel among other things and Reyes merely allowed them to believe those things of him, which made Esme somewhat sad. He deserved better than that. With the whole Zia issue dealt with, Reyes and Esme stood in the silence while confronted with the realization that there were more questions than answers related to what exactly they were feeling and what their persisting connection meant. But now wasn't the time to answer such queries; those would be for another day.

"I should clean up this mess. Zia was a piece of work, but it feels wrong to leave her out in the open." Reyes mused while surveying the bloody scene left behind from the ambush on him and Esme by the smugglers and Zia. He noticed that Esme stayed rooted in her spot while Liam and Jaal were already out the door. Esme arched her brow, asking a silent question of Reyes. Did he need her to stay and help? Reyes shook his head, "Go on. I'll take care of this." Esme nodded and she walked over to the open door, stopping under the frame and gripping onto the side.

"Stay safe," Esme whispered while she lingered in the doorway, not glancing over her shoulder to see Reyes' reaction to her plea. Jaal and Liam waited by the Nomad outside as Esme trotted over and opened the vehicle with SAM's controls. She glanced back at the unassuming building and caught the faint movements of Reyes' within the building, not aware that he watched her with a storm of emotions raging within him until the Nomad rumbled out of sight.


End file.
